


Weak When You’re Around Me

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: What happens when you have Megatron sing a song to Optimus? And how will Optimus react?——————————————————This is just completely random. So please don’t be rude if it’s not as well written as my first fanfic. I just did this to pass some time though I’m still working on my first fanfic.





	Weak When You’re Around Me

Weak When You’re Around Me

Megatron let out a sigh as he set down a data pad he was looking over catching the attention of the mech in front of him.

“Sir is something wrong?” The mech inquired with worry.

“It’s nothing I’m just tired is all.” Megatron said with a wave of his servo. The mech didn’t seem completely convinced, but nodded anyways and left. Once the mech was gone Megatron rest his helm in a servo with a soft groan.

“If only it were that..” He mumbled. As he was consumed by his thoughts he didn’t notice another mech enter his office baring the Autobot’s insignia. The present mech cleared his intake gaining Megatron’s attention. When Megatron raised his helm he was welcome with the sight of a small mech. His design was a mixture of Decpticon and Autobot’s colors, but his alt mode was that of a grounders. A dark purple as the base color with vibrant accents such as blue and silver. He let out a small groan of annoyance.

“Oh is that how you act to an old friend?” The mech asked with a mocking sad tone. He even went so far as to fake wiping a tear of coolant away. Megatron growled at the mech.

“Oh shove it up your tailpipe Nightling!” He spat out with frustration. Nightling only chuckled causing Megatron to clench his servos into fists. Nightling notice this then raised his servos in the air as if he were surrendering.

“Now now Megatron I’m joking.” Nightling said in a amused tone. Megatron just narrowed his optics at the mech.

“I’ve come to an understanding that something is wrong.” Nightling said in a more serious tone. This caused Megatron to be caught off guard.

“Let me guess love life? A crush on a certain red and blue mech in particular?” Nightling inquired with a knowing look. Megatron bit his lower derma before nodding a yes slightly.

“Ah I see then let me help.” Nightling said smiling softly.

“How about no.” Megatron replied as he turned his helm away. Nightling stared at Megatron before sighing softly.

“Megatron please let me help...All I want is for the both of you to be happy...And we both know that the only time Optimus ever seems happy is around you.” Nightling whispered in a pleading voice. Megatron looked at him before shuttering his optics.

“Fine.” He said giving into the mech who immediately smiled widely.

“Alright then let’s start off with Optimus likes!” Nightling stated. Megatron rolled his optics but snorted at Nightling’s determination.

  
——————(moments later)———————

 

Megatron had his arms crossed over his chassis with a faint frown on his faceplates.

“Absolutely not.” He said in a cold voice.

“But Megatron! Optimus would love it so much!” Nightling said while waving his arms around frantically.

“No I’m not going to do such a thing.” Megatron said.

“Oh for the love of Primus!” Nightling said as he placed a servo over his faceplate and let it drag down.

“Megatron can’t you for once in your entire functioning do something you dislike?!” Nightling asked hysterically. Megatron acted as thought he was thinking about it.

“No I’m not going to sing one of these organics songs to Optimus.” He said finally. Nightling cursed under his breath making Megatron smirk. This caught the small mechs attention and he gave Megatron a glare.

“Why is it that when I present an amazing idea you have to shut it down?!” Nightling asked while throwing his arms up in the air. Megatron merely glanced at him.

“And how do tell is this idea an amazing one?” Megatron asked with annoyance.

“Because no other mech does this! Name one mech that’s done this before!” Nightling said with a slight frown. Megatron opened his mouth going to give a name but then closed it. Now that he thought of it there was no other mech that’s done this before. Nightling smiles in triumphant.

“See you can’t can you!” He said with pride. Megatron grumbled.

“Fine what song are you suggesting then?” He asked with reluctance. Nightling giggled at his question.

“I suggest you sing Weak when you’re around me by a human called Blackbear.” Nightling said with a smile. Megatron groaned but nodded anyway. Nightling smiles even more.

“Then lets get practicing!” He shouted out with excitement.

  
———————(later)————————

 

Optimus was making his way to the garden. It wasn’t that he really planned to be there but because of a comm he got from Nightling to go there. He didn’t question Nightling believing that the small mech had a very important reason for this. When he was finally in the garden he noticed that there wasn’t anybot around. This made the Prime tilt his helm in confusion.

“Is he running late?” Optimus mused aloud. Suddenly he heard the soft sound of an instrument the humans call a guitar play. He turned his helm to the sound to gasp in shock. There was Megatron standing with a uncomfortable expression holding a single organic flower called a rose. Optimus stared at Megatron in confusion once he got over his shock. He was going to say something when Megatron opened his mouth to sing.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, Oooooh  
Give it a rest my mech, my love  
Let’s take this slow.”

Optimus optics widen considerably at the fact that Megatron was singing.

“We both need some room to breathe  
And if you know what’s best for you and me  
You should leave, Baby.  
So weak when you’re around me.  
So weak when you’re around me, yeah, oh. Just because we’re two little mechs in this big old world.  
I can make a living, baby.  
You could be my mech.” Optimus felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“I won’t sell drugs no more  
I’ll move you out the city  
I’m taking you with me,  
I’m taking you with me  
Cause if I ain’t got you then I got no body at all.” Megatron approached Optimus with a gentle smile.

“A cigarette between his lips  
He knows just how to work a mech like me  
And he knows he gets exactly what he needs  
I’m so weak baby.” He looped a arm around Optimus waist making the Prime blush even more.

“So weak when you’re around me  
So weak when you’re around me  
Yeah, Yeah.” Red optics met with blue optics.

“Your parents say we’re two little mechs in this big ole world  
But I could make a living  
Baby, you could be my mech  
I won’t sell the coke no more  
I’ll move you out the city  
I’m taking you with me,  
I’m taking you with me  
Cause if I don’t got you then I got nobody  
I got nobody, I got nobody at all, Yeah.” Megatron raised a servo to Optimus faceplate caressing his cheek. Optimus engines purred at the touch and he turned to nuzzle the servo that was so gentle towards him.

“So weak,  
So weak,  
Ooh,  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah.” Once the song was over Megatron felt his own cheeks heat up. He was so close to bashing Nightling’s helm when this started but decided not to because of Optimus nuzzling his servo. Optimus turned his attention to Megatron with a small smile. Megatron gave a smile in return.

“You’re not the only one feeling weak.” Optimus said in a whisper.

“I see that now.” Megatron said with a smirk as he moved his servo to cradle the back of his helm to angle it. He lean in and gave a kiss to those soft plush dermas enjoying the feel of them. He was also enjoying the fact that Optimus was returning the feelings. When they pulled apart from each other Optimus grinned.

“So are we going to make this official?” He asked jokingly.

“Of course sweet spark.” Megatron said in a purr. Optimus blinked at first then smiled with energon rushing to his cheeks again. Megatron gave a smirk at the Prime. Optimus saw this and gave a little pout causing Megatron to laugh.

“Shall we go to your quarters?” Optimus asked sheepishly. Megatron looked at him and nodded his helm.

As the two mechs we’re leaving the garden there was a mech leaning against a wall covered by the darkness. This mech hummed a tune as a smile was upon his faceplate.

“Mission accomplished.” Nightling said as he watched his two friends go off. He chuckled as he watched them a bit longer before going to his own quarters.


End file.
